Sans toi, pas de moi
by moimoiremoi
Summary: Lily a un gros problème : elle n'est jamais sortie avec un garçon... Mais l'été qui précéde sa sixième année, alors qu'elle est en Esapgne, elle rencontre un certain...James.Univers modifié : époque actuelle, les Maraudeurs sont au nombre de trois: Remus,
1. Chapter 1

_Sans toi, il n'y a pas de moi_

Chapitre 1 : Vamos en España !

Ma chérie, nous allons en Espagne, pour cet été !

Tu t'imagine, il fait tellement beau là-bas, par rapport à Londres ! Excuse moi si je te paraît aussi enthousiaste, mais c'est tellement gentil de la part de Vernon de nous avoir invité dans l'hôtel de son père ! Nous partons en avion, juste après t'avoir récupérée à la gare. Alors, comme je ne peux pas te préparer ta valise ( la dernière fois, je me suis trompée avec tes anciens habits, et nous avons dû tout racheter sur place…), je t'envoie de l'argent.(Tu remerciera Vernon, c'est lui qui a mi la moitié de la somme) Prends toutes sortes de vêtements, il y aura des soirées… Voilà, je te fais de gros bisous ma chérie.

Maman

PS : Si tu voyais ton père… Il s'est acheté un logiciel pour apprendre l'espagnol, comme s'il allait s'installer définitivement là-bas !

Lily ne savait pas quoi faire. Elle hésitait entre sauter de joie, sa mère et Vernon lui avaient envoyé plus de 500 gallions ! Mais d'un autre côté, elle ne parlait pas un mot d'espagnol, et elle aurait pour seule compagnie sa sœur, qui resterait sûrement pendant tout le séjour à roucouler avec son fiancé. Pas que ça la dérange.

Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, Fleur de Lys ?

Lily tendit la lettre à sa meilleure amie, Leia Anderson. Celle-ci était brune, avait de grands yeux bleus très clair. Elle sortait depuis quelques mois avec un Serdaigle, Matt Lewis, qui était attrapeur dans son équipe de Quidditch. Lily l'appréciait beaucoup, il était très gentil, bon élève.

Hélas, un garçon la suivait sans cesse, la draguait ouvertement, ne faisait preuve d'aucun tact avec elle. Le nom de ce garçon ? Remus Lupin. Le leader des Maraudeurs, diablement sexy, avec des yeux marrons foncé, des cheveux blond, un visage parfait… Pourquoi Lily ne sortait pas avec lui ? Même si elle était très attirée par Remus, il se comportait comme un véritable goujat avec elle, multipliant les mains aux fesses, les baisers volés, les allusions pas très catholiques… Bref tout ce que détestait qu'elle était dans le caractère de ce coureur de jupons, qui se consolait à chaque refus de Lily avec une Marie-couche-toi-là.

Aussi étonnant que cela puisse paraître, elle n'était jamais sortie avec un garçon. Pourtant Lily était très jolie, avec ses yeux vert émeraude et ses cheveux auburn. Elle n'avait jamais était embrassée, à part par Remus, qui effleurait juste ses lèvres, ne s'attardant pas trop, de peur des gifles de la jolie rousse. Elle rêvait du grand amour, du prince charmant, ce qui lui valait des petites vannes de la part de Leia. D'ailleurs celle-ci sautait partout dans la salle commune, en chantant à tu-tête :

Du shopping, du shopping, du shopping à 500 gallions !

Tais toi ! Ces gallions sont pour moi !

Oui, mais tu m'en fera profiter, hein ?

je ne sais pas, pour l'instant tu es mal partie. Tu as peut-être une chance d'en profiter si tu arrête de crier à tout le monde que j'ai 500 gallions, ok ? Ca tombe bien, la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard est justement après demain ! Mais pour l'instant, on ferai bien s'aller en cours de Divination !

Le jour de la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard, les deux filles étaient très excitées. Alors qu'elles prenaient leur petit déjeuner, les Maraudeurs arrivèrent, Remus Lupin en tête. Lily se fit la plus discrète possible, mais…

Ma chérie !

Oh non…

Si tu savais comme tu étais sexy cette nuit, dans mon rêve…

Je ne suis sexy que dans tes rêves ?

Non bien sûr, mais cette nuit…

C'est bon Lunard, épargne nous tes rêves érotiques, on est sur le point de manger, là, intervint Sirius Black, le second Maraudeur. Il était brun, avec des yeux noirs profonds et de grande taille, contrairement à Peter, le dernier des Maraudeurs. Celui-ci était plutôt grassouillet, avec un visage pas très gracieux.

C'est pas que votre compagnie nous dérange…

En fait si elle nous dérange, intervint Lily, coupant la parole à Leia

Mais nous avons des courses à faire, à plus tard

Une fois hors de la Grande Salle, les deux filles éclatèrent de rire. 

Ils sont tellement pathétiques !

Bon alors Evans, tu le bouge, ton gros cul ?

Oh ça va Pierce, regarde toi avant de dire ça !

Britney Pierce regarda les deux jeunes filles d'un air hautain, sans cacher une grimace de mépris. Britney était ce qu'on pourrait appeler un canon. De longs cheveux bruns et bouclés , petite avec des yeux gris.

Justement, moi je me suis regardée, ce matin.

Et c'est sur ces paroles que Lily se rendit compte que l'étiquette de son tee-shirt sortait et que sa jupe était tout simplement froissée.

Arrangeant tant bien que mal son allure, Lily prit Leia par la manche, pour l'emmener vers les calèches. Dépêche toi, je ne veux pas tomber avec les Maraudeurs !

Arrivées à Pré-Au-lard, les deux filles coururent presque vers la partie des boutiques de vêtements. Lorsqu'elles arrivèrent dans le premier magasin, une boutique de sport, il y avait déjà foule, et elles se dirigèrent d'un pas décidé vers les bikinis, bien résignées à dévaliser le magasin. Ce fut chose faite, puisqu' elles passèrent toute l'après midi à passer de boutiques en boutiques, et Lily trouva une magnifique robe noire de soirée, totalement indécente, mais tellement belle.

Après cet après midi épuisant, les deux amies ne prirent même pas la peine de faire leurs valises pour le lendemain, le jour des vacances, ce qu'elles regrettèrent, car elles n'eurent pas le temps d'aller déjeuner. C'est donc morte de faim que Lily descendit du train, mais heureusement, sa mère avait préparé des tonnes de sandwichs, si jamais ils tombaient en panne en rase campagne avant d'arriver à l'aéroport, ou si jamais ils avaient oublié de mettre de la nourriture dans l'avion. Ces deux cas étaient très peu probables vu que l'aéroport était à deux minutes de la gare, et qu'il n'y avait aucun coins isolés. Et aussi parce que les hôtesses oublient rarement d'offrir de la nourriture a des personnes qui voyagent en première classe

FIN du premier chapitre.

Chapitre 2 :Sus ojos...

A peine descendue de l'avion, Lily entendit sa mère lui rappeler qu'elle devait mettre de la crème tout de suite. Lily leva les yeux au ciel, très bleu d'ailleurs, mais mis tout de même de la crème, car toute rousse qui se respecte a la peau très blanche, et la garde. Alors qu'ils montaient dans les taxis qui allaient les mener à l'hôtel, Lily prit soin de bien avoir ses valises avec elle. Heureusement qu'elle regardait derrière elle, car Pétunia avait oublié un de ses sacs. Le laisser là ou pas ? Oh non, car il y avait aussi ses maillots de bains dedans. Elle fit donc demi-tour, pour aller chercher le sac. Mais lorsqu'elle se retourna, les taxis avaient disparu.

Génial, se dit-elle, le cauchemar commence. Je fais quoi moi ? Pas de portable, pas de carte téléphonique, et le prochain avion arrive demain, donc tout le personnel est parti. Et mon dictionnaire d'espagnol qui est resté dans ma valise !

La seule chose a faire était d'attendre. C'est donc ce que fit Lily, qui s'assit a l'ombre, sur le sac de sa sœur, le sol étant brûlant. Au bout d'une heure, Lily regarda sa montre, il était une heure et demie, et le soleil n'avait pas fini de la frapper. Elle décida donc de retirer son tee-shirt, de mettre son haut de maillot de bain, le fichu maillot de bain pour lequel elle avait fait demi tour. Ce ne fut que vers sept heures q'une voiture se gara devant elle. Mais ce n'était pas un membre de sa famille ou Vernon, mais un espagnol, qui ne se gêna pas pour la reluquer de haut en bas.

Tu es Lily ?

Oui, c'est moi.

Tes parents m'envoient pour que je te ramène. Au fait, je m'appelle James.

C'est alors que Lily le détailla de plus près. Il était plutôt grand, très bronzé, et ses cheveux étaient bruns, mais éclaircis par le soleil. Et ses yeux…Marrons, mais pas comme Remus, qui se rapprochaient du noir. Les siens étaient dorés, avec des paillettes qui lui donnaient constamment un air malicieux. Il était vraiment…torride.

Je m'appelle Lily Evans.

Je sais.

Bien sûr.

Il faut se dépêcher, ils t'attendent pour manger.

Ils montèrent alors dans la voiture, qui portait le nom de l'hôtel sur les portières. Lily, incorrigible curieuse, bombarda le bel espagnol de questions :

Tu fais partie de la famille de Vernon ?

En fait non. Mes parents sont très amis avec les parents de Vernon, et tous les étés, je viens ici.

Mais tu es un peu trop vieux pour venir passer tous tes étés ici, en famille…Oh pardon, c'est toi qui vois…

Tu as raison, mais je viens avec mes parents, pour pouvoir me perfectionner en langues. Parlées, je veux dire, rajouta-t-il après que Lily passa du blanc au rouge cramoisi.

Ah…Tu parles quelles langues ?

Eh bien l'espagnol est ma langue natale…

Quoi ? Mais ton anglais est parfait, je pensais que tu étais anglais !

Oui, mais je parle aussi le français, et un peu l'italien.

Tu as du courage ! Moi j'ai juste appris un peu de français, jusqu'à mes 10 ans, ou je suis partie dans une école ou on apprend pas de langues. Mais bon, l'hôtel est à combien de kilomètres ?

On y est !

Quoi ? mais j'aurais pu faire tout ça à pied ! Pourquoi y sont-ils allés en taxi ?

Et les bagages, tu les mets où ?

Oui, tu as raison…Mais pourquoi n'est tu pas venu me chercher à pied, toi ?

Parce que après, je vais en boîte.

Ohhhhh…Je peux venir ?supplia Lily, avec des petits yeux de chien battu.

Mais tu n'as pas mangé !

C'est pas grave, je n'ai pas faim.

A peine eut-elle fini sa phrase qu'un grognement sourd se fit entendre.

Et ça c'était quoi ? L'orage ? Ou peut-être ton estomac ? Allez, rentre manger avec les autres, et je t'emmènerai quelque part demain soir. De toute façon, ils ne nous auraient pas laisser entrer, tu n'es même pas majeure.

Pff, oui maman. Mais demain, on va quelque part ? Promis ?

Oui… j'inviterais même des amis à moi.

OK, amuse-toi bien ce soir, sans moi.

Je n'y manquerais pas.

Lily était vraiment surprise par elle-même. D'habitude les garçons l'impressionnaient, surtout quand ils étaient aussi beaux que James, mais là, elle lui avait même demandé de l'emmener en boîte !

Après avoir dîné dans la salle de restauration de l'hôtel, et avoir fait la connaissance du père de Vernon, qui la faisait mourir de rire, remercié Vernon pour l'argent et observé de près les parents de James, à qui il ressemblait en plusieurs points, Lily monta dans sa chambre.

Dès qu'elle ouvrit la porte, elle en eut le souffle coupé. La chambre était complètement verte pomme. Du lit double à baldaquin, jusqu'au tapis, la télévision, le téléphone, l'ordinateur… Cette chambre était vraiment très luxueuse, et juste pour elle. La salle de bains, était elle, complètement dans les tons framboise, même la baignoire. Elle défit ses bagages, choisit une nuisette et se mit au lit, essayant de ne pas trop penser à ce qu'elle allait faire demain. Penser le soir était mauvais pour elle. Du moins , c'est ce que répétait Leia.

Le lendemain, lorsque Lily se réveilla, elle commanda un petit-déjeuner avec le téléphone. Donner des ordres la gênait, mais le père de Vernon, Will, lui avait dit que son personnel était là pour satisfaire les désirs des clients. Le service était très rapide, 10 minutes plus tard, lorsque Lily sortit de la salle de bain, le visage passé à l'eau et les cheveux brossés, un plateau était posé sur la table basse. Tout ce qu'elle avait demandé y était. Elle passa sa matinée dans sa chambre, à regarder des films d'amour. Ce n'est que lorsque son film fut fini qu'elle jeta un coup d'œil à l'heure. 11h45. Vernon lui avait dit qu'ils l'attendraient pour manger à midi. Elle courut jusqu'à la salle de bains, ou elle prit une douche rapide, se sécha les cheveux, puis courut vers l'armoire, d'ou elle sortit un jupon blanc, un débardeur blanc décoré de fleurs hawaïennes bleues. Elle re-courut jusqu'à la salle de bains, où elle se fit un chignon bas, sur le côté, où elle piqua une fleur blanche. Elle s'appliqua de l'ombre à paupière bleue, du blush, du mascara et du gloss. Une touche de parfum plus tard, elle courrait vers l'ascenseur. Sa mère lui avait toujours répété qu'il valait mieux être présentable que d'être à l'heure. Ou peut être l'inverse, elle ne savait plus. Lily se regarda dans le miroir de l'ascenseur, une mèche s'échappait de son chignon. Elle la remit derrière son oreille. Mais la mèche rebelle revint à l'attaque, elle était impossible à replacer. Tant pis, elle ferait avec. Une fois l'ascenseur arrivé au rez-de-chaussée, elle vit sa mère, sa sœur, Vernon et James qui l'attendaient. Alors que sa mère, sa sœur et son fiancé la regardaient avec des gros yeux, James la regardait avec un air stupéfait. Alors que les autres membres de sa famille s'éloignaient vers leur table, il chuchota à l'oreille de la jolie rousse :

Je retire tout ce que j'ai dit hier. Tu aurais pu rentrer.

Le soir, Lily était très excitée, elle avait hâte de rencontrer les amis de James. Mais alors qu'ils étaient en chemin, elle se rendit compte de quelque chose : elle ne pourrait pas parler avec eux ! Elle fit en fit part à James.

Humm…oui, ça pourrait être un peu chaud, ils ne parlent que espagnol. Mais tu sauras te débrouiller, j'en suis sûr.

Ah oui ? Eh bien pas moi, songea Lily qui n'avait plus du tout envie d'y aller. Mais aller où, en fait ?

On va où ?

Sur une plage.

Quoi ? Tu m'avais dit que tu m'emmenais quelque part.

Mais c'est ce que je fais, non ? C'est plus la peine de faire demi-tour, nous sommes arrivés.

La plage était déserte. Pas déserte, mais seules deux ou trois personnes étaient assises près d'un feu.

Un feu en plein mois de juillet sur une plage ? pensa alors Lily

C'est pour faire griller des trucs, dit alors James, comme si elle avait posé la question à voix haute.

Les présentations furent vite faites. Il y avait Juan, qui était vraiment très petit, sa petite sœur Carmen et enfin Sofia. Avec Carmen, le courant passa tout de suite, mais avec Sofia, c'était une autre paire de manches. Elle la détestait. Peut être parce qu'elle était l'image même de la peste. Ou peut être parce qu'elle était constamment accrochée au bras de James, à rire à chacune de ses blagues.

La soirée fut longue, et même très longue pour Lily, qui proposa alors une partie de volley, pour réveiller tout le monde, et pour que Sofia cesse de rire bêtement. Le problème, c'est qu'il n'y avait pas de ballon. Devant la mine déconfite de Lily, James proposa aux autres de se retrouver demain pour jouer au volley sur cette même plage.

Alors qu'ils étaient sur le chemin du retour, Lily bouda. Elle ne savait même pas pourquoi. Peut être à cause de Sofia. Ou peut être à cause du petit sourire suffisant qu'affichait James. Alors qu'ils étaient dans l'ascenseur, Lily n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

T'es jalouse.

C'est pas vrai ! De qui je serai jalouse ?

C'est pas une question.

James accompagna Lily jusqu'à la porte de sa chambre. Alors qu'il se penchait pour lui faire une bise, elle lui claqua la porte au nez. Elle l'entendit murmurer :

Humm, je les aime fougueuses ! ( Je dédie le prochain chapitre à celui qui trouve de quel film vient. Un petit indice, ce film est américain, plutôt populaire chez les jeunes)

Lily donna un coup violent dans le ballon. Qu'elle mit hors du terrain. Lorsque ce fût au tour de Sofia de servir, celle-ci envoya la balle sur la jolie rousse. Juan, Carmen et James les regardaient d'un air amusé. La partie se disputait entre Lily et Sofia. Comme si la gagnante aurait James.

Match nul. Les autres durent interrompre la partie, étant trop fatigués. Le soir même, Lily et James avaient une soirée en compagnie de gens très importants, qui pourraient permettre a Will d'étendre ses hôtels dans toute l'Europe. Il tenait à ce que tout le monde soit présent, et que bien sûr, la ponctualité était de rigueur. Lorsqu'il avait dit cela, Lily avait fait comme si elle ne comprenait pas le sous entendu, mais elle se jura mentalement d'être à l'heure. C'est pour être à l'heure que Lily prit la main de James, inconsciemment , le tirant, courant presque, pour arriver plus vite à l'hôtel. En lâchant la main de son nouvel ami, elle essaya de paraître indifférente au petit sourire en coin qu'arborait James.

Quoi ?

Mais j'ai rien dit moi ! Bon princesse, moi je vais aller dans ma chambre. Sois à l'heure cette fois-ci.

Mufle.

Arrivée dans sa chambre, elle mit de la musique. C'était un réflexe que ne la quittait pas. Tout en fredonnant les chansons qui passait, elle prit un bain, se maquilla dans les tons noirs et passa la robe noire sur laquelle elle avait craqué à Pré-Au-Lard. La robe était plutôt courte, s'arrêtant au dessous du genou, avait un décolleté plutôt pigeonnant. Le genre de robe qu'elle ne mettait jamais. Mais là c'était différent. Elle ne connaissait personne ici, donc n'avait aucune réserve à avoir.

Quand elle sortit de sa chambre, James l'attendait. Elle fut surprise de voir qu'il ne faisait aucun commentaire. Pourtant, dans le miroir, elle vit que le regard de James se baladait sur elle. Réprimant un sourire, elle se dirigea vers la table où Will, ses parents et les parents de James les attendaient.

Juste à l'heure ! dit Will, alors que James tirait la chaise de Lily.

Où sont Pétunia et Vernon ?

Ils sont partis accueillir nos invités.

Ce n'est pas le rôle de votre personnel ?intervint alors le père de James.

Si, mais M.Smith aime l'ambiance familiale, c'est pourquoi nous mangeons tous ensemble ce soir.

Le dîner était long, très long. M. Smith était vraiment très soporifique, et James lui aussi, semblait sur le point de s'endormir. C'est d'un commun accord qu'ils décidèrent de monter dans la chambre de Lily pour regarder un film, quand les « parents » décidèrent de poursuivre le dîner dans le salon privé de M.Dursley. A peine arrivée dans la chambre, Lily ôta les chaussures noires à talon de sa sœur qui les avait fait abominablement souffrir.

Elle s'installa sur le lit, à côté de James, commanda deux Cocas et du pop corn au room service et commença à regarder le film. Enfin regarder… L'odeur de James, cette odeur de garçon à côté d'elle la troublait profondément.

Je t'ai dit que cette robe était totalement…osée ?

Non.

J'ai envie de te dire autre chose.

Ah oui ?

C'est alors que sans savoir pourquoi, Lily se retrouva sous James, ses lèvres à 2 centimètres de celle du beau brun. Alors qu'il approchait de plus en plus doucement, un sentiment d'appréhension la saisit, et elle détourna la tête. Elle n'avait jamais embrassé, au sens propre du terme, un garçon.

James qui prit ça comme un refus, se leva, et murmura :

Je pensais que je t'attirais…Mais je me suis trompé. Dommage.

Non !

Elle avait crié. Il se retourna.

Tu m'attire, euh c'est à dire…C'est la première fois que…

James s'approcha alors doucement d'elle, et l'embrassa doucement, sans forcer l'accès de ses lèvres, déposant des petits baisers sur ses lèvres.


	2. Me siento bièn contigo

Chapitre 3 : Me siento bièn contigo 

Lily , allongée au bord de la piscine de l'hôtel, regardait James nager. Mais pas ouvertement. Non, car depuis l'autre soir, où il l'avait embrassée, sans pour autant forcer l'accès de ses lèvres, elle l'ignorait. Sans même savoir pourquoi. Quand elle le vit sortir de l'eau, prendre sa serviette et s'essuyer avec elle, elle ne put s'empêcher de lorgner sur les gouttes d'eau qui glissaient doucement sur son torse. Prise d'une bouffée de chaleur, elle se plongea dans son magazine. Trop tard. James l'avait remarquée, et s'approchait de son transat de sa démarche nonchalante.

C'est intéressant ce que tu lis ?

Très. Tellement intéressant que je ne t'avais même pas vu.

Menteuse.

Moi, une menteuse ?

Avoue que tu es attirée par mon charme fou, mes muscles…

Ton intelligence, ta modestie…

Tu vois tu l'admets.

C'était de l'ironie.

Désolé, je n'avais pas compris la subtilité.

C'est sûr qu'avec pour compagnie Sofia, tes discours ne doivent pas être très académiques.

Tu as raison, je vais aller la rejoindre.

Quoi ?

Mais la question qu'avait crié Lily resta sans réponse, car à peine James avait annoncé qu'il allait rejoindre Sofia, il avait tourné les talons. Bien décidée à ne pas laisser Sofia mettre une nouvelle fois sa langue dans la bouche de James. La dernière fois, sur la plage, elle s'était retenue, ou plus exactement avait été retenue par Carmen pour ne pas aller la frapper. Il ne se dirigeait pas vers la sortie, mais vers sa chambre.

Certainement pour se bichonner, pensa Lily

Elle dû attendre que l'ascenseur fût redescendu pour pouvoir monter. Will n'avait pas jugé nécessaire de faire construire des escaliers dans son hôtel, les clients n'ayant certainement pas envie de faire du sport pour arriver à leur chambre.

Arrivée au 5ème étage, elle se posta devant le porte de la chambre de James :

James ouvre !

Un bruit grossier lui répondit.

Tu as raison, tu es beau, intelligent, tu possède un charme fou, je vais même rajouter que tu as carrément un sex appeal torride, que j'ai envie de te sauter dessus dès que je te vois. Tu sais, quand je te vois, j'ai envie de prendre ta main et de la poser sur mon cœur, pour te montrer à quel point il bat vite quand tu es là. Je crois que je suis tombée amoureuse de toi. Alors maintenant je vais rester plantée devant cette porte, je ne te laisserai pas sortir pour aller voir cette pouffe de Sofia.

La porte s'ouvrit alors, laissant voir James tout sourire, qui regardait Lily comme si c'était la première fois qu'il la voyait.

Tu sais que tu es très jalouse, princesse ?

Je ne suis pas jalouse, je suis juste…

Amoureuse ?

Oui, je crois.

Tu sais quoi ? Je crois que moi aussi je suis tombé amoureux. Non j'en suis sûr.

C'est vrai ? Mais pourquoi tout à l'heure…

Est-ce que j'ai dit que j'étais amoureux de toi ?

Lily était au bord de la crise d'hystérie. Elle ne savait pas si elle devait rire ou pleurer.

C'est alors qu'il choisit ce moment pour l'embrasser doucement, en forçant cette fois ci l'accès de ses lèvres, qu'elle lui accorda volontiers.

Quand il la libéra enfin, elle sentit comme un grand vide.

C'est comme ça que tu embrasses une fille dont tu n'es pas amoureux ?

Mais c'est de toi que je suis amoureux, princesa.

Apprends moi de l'espagnol. Comment on dit : je suis bien avec toi ?

Me siento bièn contigo.

Me siento bièn contigo, répéta Lily.

Deux semaines avaient passé. Les deux semaines les plus romantiques de sa vie. Elle partait le matin avec James, pour ne rentrer que tard le soir. Ils allaient flâner en ville, se tenant la main comme un vrai couple. James lui achetait tout ce qu'elle voulait. Quand elle lui demandait ce qu'il voulait, il lui répondait simplement que l'embrasser serait le meilleur cadeau. Ils allaient également sur la plage, dans les endroits les plus jolis que pouvaient offrir l'Andalousie. La soirée, il la passaient souvent dans la chambre de James, où ils regardaient des films, parlaient ou s'embrassaient. Jamais plus. Même si James avait 18 ans, Lily elle, n'en avait que 15.

Bientôt, elle devrait s'en aller, pour retrouver Londres. Jamais sa ville natale ne lui avait été aussi peu accueillante.

Pour leur avant dernière soirée ensemble, Lily avait fait monter dans sa chambre un vrai festin, avec caviar et Champagne . Elle mit la robe noire dans laquelle James lui avait dit qu'elle était belle, alluma des bougies, mit de la musique d'ambiance. Elle attendit James. Longtemps, trop longtemps. Vers 23 heures, quelqu'un frappa à sa porte.

Eh bien, c'est pas trop…

Devant elle ne se tenait pas James, mais sa sœur.

Je passais juste te dire qu'on partait une journée plus tôt, l'avion ne pourra pas décoller après demain, ils prévoient du vent. Oh, rajouta-t-elle après avoir remarqué la tenue de Lily, tu attendait quelqu'un peut être ? James ? Dommage qu'il soit parti.

Parti ? Où ? Quand ? Pourquoi ?

Il est parti à Barcelone. Sa fiancée avait des contractions.

FIN du troisième chapitre et de la première partie

Chapitre court je sais, mais bon il fallait du suspense !

Un grand merci à Ambre, ZucChini, Ali, Hedwige09, Liloup, SusyBones, Faby.fan et Miss-black ! Merci a tous pr vos encouragements ! Bon pr vous faire plaisir, je vous mét un tit extrait du prochain chap !

Extrait du Chapitre 4 : Detestarle pero no llorar

« James, pourquoi m'a tu abandonnée ?

Je ne t'ai pas abandonnée.

Se retournant, elle vit James, planté devant elle.

Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? Comment va ta chérie ?

James posa alors ses lèvres sur celle de Lily.

Tu as les lèvres les plus sucrées de toute la Terre, princesse. »

Mis a jour Samedi prochain !


	3. Me Duele Respirar

Chapitre 5 : Me Duele Respirar

Le lendemain, lorsque Lily se leva, ses camardes de chambres étaient déjà levées et piaillaient joyeusement. Lorsqu'elle sortit de la salle de bains, les cheveux trempés, Sally lui lança :

Dépêche toi Lily, il ne faut pas faire attendre le nouveau prof de potion !

Mais bien sûr ! Mrs Davidson était maintenant partie ! Voilà pourquoi les filles s'étaient levées plus tôt que d'habitude. Elle se fit une tresse sur le côté, se maquilla ( au fait, dans vos fics arrêtez de dire qu'elle met de l'ombre à paupière verte avec un trait de crayon vert ! On ne met jamais de crayon ou d'ombre à paupière de la même couleur que son iris ! Ca tue l'œil !) et mit son uniforme aux couleurs de Gryffondor.

Lily jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre : 7heures 45. Elle n'avait pas le temps d'aller déjeuner, donc elle se dirigea directement vers la salle de potion. Mais la poisse devait la poursuivre ces derniers temps, car devant cette salle se trouvait le groupe de Serpentards qui se faisaient appeler Maraudeurs. Lorsqu'elle entra dans la salle de cours, elle les entendit ricaner, mais quand elle vit le nouveau prof, elle resta bouche bée. James Potter. James Potter était le nouveau professeur de potion à Poudlard. Elle n'avait donc pas rêvé, hier !

Que ce passe t-il Mademoiselle Evans ? Un problème, peut être.

Il avait insisté sur le Mademoiselle Evans.

Non, aucun, professeur.

Elle avait insisté sur le professeur.

Un murmure étonné parcourut la salle : le nouveau professeur connaissait le nom de Lily Evans ?

Bien, alors je me présente, je m'appelle James Potter, et je suis là pour remplacer Mrs Davidson, mais ça, vous vous en doutez. Je ne veux aucun signe de moquerie envers les autres tant que vous serez entre les murs de ce cachot. Vous, ajouta t-il en pointant du doigt Remus, debout.

Etonné, Remus se leva.

Votre nom.

Lupin. Je suis à Serpentard et je suis préfet.

Je ne vous ai pas demandé votre maison, juste votre nom. Vous me semblez bien vantard. Ou, non vous n'êtes pas vantard, vous me prenez pour un idiot. Pour savoir votre maison, il me suffit de regarder la couleur de votre cravate, et on ne peut pas manquer votre insigne de préfet que vous semblez avoir lustré pendant des heures. On ne peut pas manquer non plus que vous essayiez de lancer à sort à Lily ci présente. Oui j'appelle mes élève par leurs prénoms, ajouta t-il à étonnée à nouveau. Sauf peut être vous, M. Lupin, Serpentard et préfet. Vous deviez revoir vos sortilèges informulés. Asseyez vous. Maintenant, dit-il en s'adressant à la classe, prenez un parchemin et une plume. Je veux en savoir plus sur mes élèves, dressez un portait de vous, avec vos goûts… Comme vous voulez. Vous avez une heure.

C'est noté ? se risqua Parkinson

Ta feuille sera notée, pour t'apprendre à dire de telle énormités.

Le soir venu, James Potter, dans son bureau, décoré aux couleurs de Serpentard et des Canons de Chudley, était penché sur les portraits de ses élèves. Il avait mis celui de Lily en dernier, comme pour garder le meilleur pour la fin.

Il arriva enfin à celui de la jolie rousse.

_Nom : Evans_

_Prénom : Lily_

_Signe particulier : je te déteste_

Il n'y avait rien d'autre sur la feuille.

Lily de son côté, était, en compagnie de Leia, dans la salle commune des Gryffondors. Ceux ci n'aimaient pas trop qu'une Serdaigle soit souvent dans leur salle commune, mais Lily était globalement appréciée, donc ils toléraient que celle –ci soit souvent avec la Serdaigle dans les différents quartiers des Lions.

Lily essayait de se calmer, de ne pas crier, mais le trop plein de sentiments qu'elle éprouvait la faisait trembler. Leia lui caressait doucement les cheveux, et murmurait des choses sans queue ni tête a son oreille, mais qui l'apaisait. Mais, au bout de quelques minutes, alors que Lily avait cessé de pleurer, elle se leva, une lueur déterminée dans le regard. La Gryffondor se leva, et se dirigea vers la sortie de la Salle Commune. Avant même que Leia ne commence a ouvrir la bouche pour la questionner, Lily lui fit signe de se taire.

Je te dirai tout demain. Retourne à ta Salle Commune. S'il te plaît.

Elle sortit alors dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard, et se dirigea vers les cachots. Arrivée devant les appartements de son nouveau professeur de potions, elle hésita quelques secondes, puis finalement frappa trois coups a la porte. Deux minutes plus tard, James Potter se tenait devant elle, vêtu d'un simple caleçon, l'air étonné.

Lily ? Que fais tu…

Les lèvres de Lily posées sur les sienne l'empêchèrent de continuer. Celle-ci, quand elle retrouva la sensation de la bouche de James, dure et douce, sur la sienne, le vide qu'elle avait ressentit pendant tout ce temps se combla. Mais quand James passa sa langue dans ses lèvres entrouvertes, elle laissa échapper un petit gémissement, qui sembla le réveiller. Il lâcha alors sa nouvelle élève.

Lily pourquoi es-tu venue ?

Pour te présenter tous mes vœux de bonheur avec ta certainement future femme. Je ne devais pas t'embrasser. Pour te demander si ton bébé était en bonne santé. Je ne devais pas t'embrasser…

Mais tu l'a fait.

Une simple erreur. Au revoir James.

Lily écoute moi, Jordan n'est plus…

Je ne veux rien savoir d'elle.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta le bureau de son professeur en larmes. James lui, continuait de parler, comme si Lily pouvait l'entendre.

Ma fiancée. C'est toi que j'aime Lily.

Les mois passèrent, pour arriver à décembre. Pendants ces mois écoulés, Lily ignorait superbement James, qui lui de son côté souffrait énormément. Personne n'avait jamais vu leur professeur sourire. Il semblait toujours sur le point de s'effondrer.

Un jour, alors que Lily s'inscrivait pour rester lors des vacances de Noël, elle croisa, pour la première fois depuis longtemps le regard de James. Le marron de ses yeux qui pétillait lorsqu'ils étaient en Espagne était maintenant terne et triste. Elle détourna vite le regard, mais c'était trop tard. Ces yeux allaient la hanter, jusqu'au 24 décembre.

Ce soir là, Lily attendait impatiemment ses cadeaux. Elle descendit alors dans la Salle Commune où tous les autres Gryffondors qui étaient restés là pour les vacances, déballaient leurs paquets. Elle chercha les siens sous l'arbre, mais ne trouva q'un minuscule paquet, plat. Cherchant des excuses a ses proches, elle ouvrit le cadeau. Une photo. D'elle et de James, en Espagne, prise par sa mère. Ils semblait tellement amoureux d'elle. Qui aurait pu se douter qu'il en aimait une autre à laquelle il était fiancé ? Une lettre était jointe à cette photo. Sans surprise, Lily reconnu l'écriture James. Son premier réflexe fut de déchirer la lettre, mais l'en tête l'en dissuada.

Lily, si tu déchire cette lettre ou même si tu ne la lis pas, tes cadeaux ne te parviendront jamais. Ils apparaîtront quand tu aura lu la dernière ligne.

Lily,

Je ne sais pas par où commencer. Peut être par t'expliquer l'histoire que je vis avec Jordan. Cette fille, je l'ai aimée, quand j'avais 14 ans. Mes parents s'en sont rendu compte, et comme elle était ni hideuse, ni difforme, et de bonne famille, ils ont convenu un mariage avec ses parents. C'est ainsi qu'a 16 ans, j'étais fiancée avec elle. Mais elle, elle ne m'aimait pas. Peu à peu, j'ai cessé de l'aimer. Mais nos parents avaient l'air tellement heureux que nous faisions semblant de nous aimer. Un jour, lors d'un dîner, elle annonça à tout le monde qu'elle était enceinte. Impossible. Nous n'avions jamais fait l'amour. Cet enfant n'est pas le mien, Lily.

Je n'aime plus Jordan. C'est toi que j'aime. Quand je t'ai vue, pour la première fois, assise à l'aéroport, avec ton maillot de bain, une chaleur inexplicable m'a envahi. Tout chez toi me faisait fondre. Ta manie d'arriver en retard, les regard noirs que tu jetais à Sofia, le regard incertain avant que je t'embrasse pour la première fois… Et ta robe noire… J'ai du me passer plusieurs le visage a l'eau froide ce soir là…

Lily quand je pense à toi, un nœud me tiraille le ventre. Sans toi, je ne vis pas. J'ai mal quand je respire, parce que tu n'es pas là. Sans toi, pas de moi. Princesse, je t'aime.

James

FIN du Chapitre 5 


End file.
